Le mensonge
by Arches67
Summary: (traduction) C'est une règle : Neal ne ment pas à Peter. Mais toute règle a ses exceptions, et celle-ci en est une


Résumé : C'est une règle : Neal ne ment pas à Peter. Mais toute règle a ses exceptions, et celle-ci en est une

**Titre original : The Lie**

**Auteur : Rainey13 **

Date de publication version originale : 11/06/2012

Note du traducteur: cette fiction est l'œuvre de Rayney13, je n'en suis que la traductrice.

* * *

**Le mensonge**

La journée n'en finissait pas.

C'était peut-être la grisaille, le temps pluvieux qui rendait tout lugubre et… gris. C'était peut-être les températures bien trop fraîches, qui combinées à la pluie, forçaient les gens à porter des vêtements conçus pour le mois de mars à New-York, pas fin mai. C'était peut-être les réunions budgétaires qui faisaient que Hughes, Peter et tout un tas d'autres agents seniors des différents départements s'activaient en tous sens, sourcils froncés et calculette à la main. C'était peut-être l'absence de Jones et Diana qui se trouvaient au tribunal pour témoigner dans un cas qu'ils avaient bouclé trois mois auparavant.

Ou c'était peut-être les dossiers débiles de fraudes à l'hypothèque qui se ressemblaient de plus en plus…

Neal soupira, écartant le dernier dossier, et se frotta les yeux. Franchement, la première fois que l'idée de travailler pour le FBI pour sortir de prison lui était venue, il n'avait pas du tout anticipé les longues périodes sinistres passées à ne faire que de la paperasse. Bien sûr il ne dirait rien, Peter se contenterait de lui demander s'il préférait admirer des barreaux de prison.

Quoique là tout de suite, s'il devait le jouer à pile ou face…

Il regarda l'horloge sur son écran, dépité de voir qu'il n'était que 11h00. Ca n'était pas possible, ni juste…

_Peut-être que les gars de l'informatique avaient manipulé les horloges des ordinateurs…_

Ouais, et apparemment ils avaient aussi eu accès à son mobile, parce qu'il montrait la même heure.

Neal prit sa tasse de café, envisagea d'aller la remplir à nouveau. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà fait ça plusieurs fois, mais il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Et la mélasse qui passait pour du café au bureau était sans doute déjà en train d'attaquer les parois de son estomac. Malheureusement, un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui montra que la pluie tombait encore plus fort que la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé sortir au café du coin perdait tout son charme. En même temps, Annie, la jolie serveuse, était de service…

Son mobile sonna juste à ce moment, interrompant ses pensées. L'identité de son interlocuteur fut une surprise.

"Bonjour Elizabeth."

"_Salut Neal. Comment vas-tu?"_

"Tu viens juste de me sauver d'une tasse de ce qui passe pour du café au bureau."

"_Contente de rendre service."_

"Je crois que Peter est encore en réunion budgétaire si tu cherches à le joindre. Veux-tu que je lui passe un message ?"

_"Non, c'est à toi que je voulais parler."_

"Vraiment ?"

_"Oui vraiment. Tu crois que tu peux me retrouver au Grotta Azzura ?"_

Neal réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. "Heu… tu es en train de m'inviter, moi, à déjeuner ?" _Son rire de réponse était un peu inquiétant…_

_"En fait, j'ai une réunion au Grotta plus tard. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose."_

Il fouilla rapidement sa mémoire, non il n'avait rien fait récemment qui puisse l'inquiéter. "D'accord. A quelle heure ?"

_"J'ai fait une réservation pour midi. Ca ira ?"_

"Et bien, Peter doit juste…"

_"Neal, il ne faut pas que Peter le sache."_

C'est à ce moment qu'il aurait dû revenir en arrière, refuser le rendez-vous, trouver une excuse. Ca aurait été la conduite la plus sûre. Sauf que maintenant il était curieux. "Pas un mot."

_"Merci Neal. A tout à l'heure."_

Il arriva le premier, huit minutes avant midi, passa la mosaïque de l'entrée du Blue Grotta vers une table dans la salle principale. Un pichet d'eau et des gressins apparurent comme par magie sur la table et Neal pris un moment pour étudier la carte des vins. Même Peter prenait parfois une bière ou un verre de vin à déjeuner, pourquoi se priverait-il.

_Et dans le cas où il aurait effectivement fait quelque chose, et que ça soit la raison de ce rendez-vous, un peu de vin aiderait sans doute…_

Il commanda une bouteille de merlot Italien et mâchonna un gressin tout en regardant autour de lui. Ce restaurant était l'un des plus populaires du quartier de Little Italy, à l'heure du déjeuner le restaurant était bondé. Il y avait bien quelques personnes en vêtements décontractés, sans doute des touristes, mais la plupart portaient des tenues de bureau.

La serveuse arriva avec la bouteille de vin, enleva le bouchon avec adresse. Neal pris un moment pour faire tourner le liquide dans le verre, appréciant l'épaisseur et la couleur. Il renifla les arômes puis goûta, confirma son approbation d'un hochement de la tête. "Merci beaucoup" dit-il à la serveuse avec un sourire 100 000 watts tandis qu'elle remplissait son verre.

La serveuse lui rendit son sourire, rougissant légèrement. "Voulez-vous commander quelque chose pour commencer ?"

Neal fit un signe de la tête. "Mon rendez-vous vient d'arriver. Je vais attendre un instant."

La serveuse s'éloigna et Neal se leva. Elizabeth souriait en s'approchant, il se sentit mieux. _Il n'avait vraiment rien fait, récemment, qui pourrait…_

Elle l'embrassa brièvement et il l'aida à s'asseoir avec panache. "Et bien, quel style !" s'esclaffa Elizabeth.

"Rien de moins que vous ne méritez, très chère."

"Oh, il faut qu'on refasse ça avec Peter. Il pourrait en prendre de la graine."

Neal sourit et prit la bouteille de vin. "Oui, pas sûr que ça lui plaise vraiment. Du vin?"

Elizabeth lui tendit son verre. "Oui, merci."

Neal la servit et ils regardèrent le menu ensemble. Ils finirent par commander de la bruschetta et une salade Caprese à partager, puis un menu déjeuner comprenant des pâtes et des hors d'oeuvre.

Quand la serveuse s'éloigna avec leur commande, Neal reprit une gorgée de vin et posa son verre. "Alors, qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter cette invitation ?"

"En fait, c'est ce que je veux que tu fasses. Tu sais que l'anniversaire de Peter est dans deux semaines."

"Oui, bien sûr. Tu as besoin d'aide pour lui trouver un cadeau?"

"Pas vraiment." Elizabeth mis la main dans son sac et un sortit un papier.

Neal prit la plaquette, lisant l'intitulé. "Vivez vos rêves sportifs ?"

"Oui, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré. Mais ils ont des pistes de bowling, des tables de billard, de babyfoot… enfin plein de jeux."

"Et tu y emmènes Peter pour son anniversaire ?"

"C'est là que j'organise la fête… une fête surprise."

Neal leva un sourcil. "Tu sais que Peter déteste les fêtes surprise."

"Il n'a jamais eu une fête comme ça jusque là."

_C'était peut-être vrai… mais pas vraiment convaincant comme argument. _"Es-tu sûre qu'il ne préfèrerait pas un dîner tranquille avec toi ? Peut-être ici même ?"

"C'est ce qu'on a toujours fini par faire les dernières fois. Je veux faire quelque chose de spécial cette année."

"Et tu es sûre qu'une fête surprise est une bonne idée ?"

"Neal, Peter _dit_ qu'il n'aime pas les surprises, mais il va adorer l'endroit. J'ai déjà appelé ses parents. Son frère et sa sœur feront aussi le déplacement. J'ai même réussi à contacter d'anciens amis de Quantico, au niveau timing tout marche."

"Donc… tu as besoin de moi pour passer les invitations aux gens du bureau."

"Non, c'est bon pour les invitations. C'est Reese qui s'en occupe."

_Elle a même réussir à enrôler Hughes ?_ "Tu veux que je prépare les tables ou un truc du genre ?"

"Non, la salle s'occupe de ça."

"Tu veux que ma boulangerie te fasse le gâteau d'anniversaire ?"

"Ca, ça serait super, mais ça n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je voulais te parler."

Tout à coup il sentit qu'il devrait déguerpir maintenant, courir sous la pluie jusqu'au FBI, une vague d'angoisse plus immense que le déluge au-dehors le submergea. Mais c'était _Elizabeth_ alors il attendit. "Qu'attends-tu exactement de moi?"

Son sourire faillit le faire bondir malgré tout. "Je veux que tu amènes Peter."

Il la regarda un long moment. "Mais c'est une surprise."

"Exactement."

"Donc, je ne peux pas lui dire pourquoi il doit venir avec moi."

"Ca enlèverait effectivement l'élément de surprise."

"Je dois donc… mentir. A Peter."

Son sourire s'atténua, prit un air protecteur. "Neal, il t'es arrivé de mentir à l'occasion."

"Pas à Peter !" _Un fait dont il était plutôt fier, ça n'avait pas toujours été facile…_

"Et bien, je suis sûre que tu peux t'arranger pour ne pas lui communiquer une partie de l'information."

_Ah, voilà ! Techniquement, il n'avait pas menti à Peter au sujet du trésor… il avait effectivement omis quelques détails, et Elizabeth en avait payé le prix fort. Il s'était fait avoir. _"Très bien, je trouverai un moyen pour l'emmener. Ca se passe où ?"

Son sourire était à nouveau éclatant tandis qu'elle lui remettait une invitation. "Ca se passe le samedi avant son anniversaire. Je lui ai dit que j'avais une réception ce jour-là, donc avec un peu de chance il ne s'attend à rien."

"Et tu _as _une réception – celle de Peter."

"Exactement."

_Exactement._

_Et maintenant il avait un peu plus de deux semaines pour inventer un "non mensonge"…_

Les deux semaines passèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. La chance étant de leur côté, ils se retrouvèrent sur trois cas importants qui firent travailler toute l'équipe presque jour et nuit.

En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait plu à Neal. Plutôt que de longues journées abrutissantes de paperasse, il était dehors. Il dut plusieurs fois travailler sous couverture, ce qui demandait toute son attention, pas vraiment le temps de penser à la fête.

Et encore moins de temps pour penser à sa mission.

Il eut quand même le temps d'appeler Billy, le chef pâtissier à The Greatest Cake, et de lui commander un gâteau au thème sportif. Billy était doué pour ce genre de chose, Neal n'était pas inquiet.

En ce qui concernait sa tâche, c'était autre chose.

Un soir, ayant enfin terminé de travailler avant 22h00, il décida de visiter les locaux de ce palais des sports. L'adresse indiquait une zone d'entrepôts, très proche de la zone limite de son rayon. Et si jamais le lieu était en dehors de son rayon, il aurait une bonne excuse. Elizabeth ne pouvait pas lui demander d'emmener Peter dans un endroit où il n'avait pas le droit d'aller…

Hélas, son rayon prenait fin 10 mètres de _l'autre_ côté du bâtiment.

Il n'osait même pas espérer que l'un des cas demanderait qu'ils aient besoin de travailler. Elizabeth avait mis trop d'énergie dans cet événement et ses textos lui annonçant les nouveaux invités et les détails de la fête le faisaient se sentir coupable d'espérer ne pas pouvoir y emmener Peter.

Jones, Diana et même Hughes parvinrent à le voir seul pour lui demander s'il avait tout organisé. Neal les assura, avec tout l'aplomb dont il était capable, que tout était sous contrôle. Peter serait à la fête comme prévu.

Et puis franchement, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible. Il avait arnaqué des riches de leurs bons du trésor, bijoux, argent, actions… Il avait aidé l'équipe de Peter à atteindre un taux de réussite de 94% en trompant des suspects. Il était _Neal Caffrey_, l'homme à la langue de velours.

Mais à eux il pouvait _mentir…_ Bon, officiellement, il avait le droit de raconter aux suspects l'histoire de couverture qui avait été créée, ce qui de fait était un mensonge.

La nuit précédant la fête, rentrant chez lui après minuit, leur dernier cas enfin résolu, il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait emmener Peter à la fête.

Le samedi matin arriva bien trop vite au goût de Neal. Il fit des choses normales, prendre sa douche, son café italien. Mais cela ne changea rien au fait que le temps de partir pour emmener Peter à la fête approchait.

_Et pourquoi le temps ne pouvait-il pas aller aussi vite quand ils travaillaient sur les fraudes à l'hypothèque ?_

Enfin, à peine l'ébauche d'un plan en tête, il descendit l'escalier. June avait quitté la ville, lui laissant les clés de la Bentley et l'autorisation d'utiliser la voiture s'il le souhaitait. Dans la mesure où ne conduisait que rarement, peut-être qu'arriver au volant d'une voiture destabiliserait Peter suffisamment pour qu'il ne prête pas trop attention à l'histoire de Neal.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

S'en tenant strictement à l'itinéraire approuvé pour rejoindre Brooklyn, Neal traversa la East River, puis le quartier de Fort Greene et enfin DeKalb Avenue. Il trouva une place à deux maisons de la résidence des Burke, il se gara, et resta assis, les mains crispées sur le volant.

Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois, regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois, et sortit de la voiture pour se rendre à la maison.

Il entendit Satchmo aboyer de l'autre côté de la porte dès qu'il frappa, la porte mis par contre un moment à s'ouvrir.

Peter ressemblait à peine à… _Peter._ Il dégoulinait de transpiration, portait un vieux t-shirt collé à la peau. Des shorts bouffants complétaient sa tenue et il tenait une sorte de clé à main.

Il n'avait pas l'air content d'avoir été interrompu, quoi qu'il ait été en train de faire. "Neal, tu sais quel jour nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?"

Neal se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique, mais il ne put s'empêcher de répondre. "Nous sommes samedi Peter."

L'éclair dans les yeux de Peter s'intensifia. "Et bien oui, effectivement," le sarcasme dégoulinant de chaque mot, presque comme les gouttes de sueur sur son nez. "C'est mon jour "sans Neal"."

Neal était fasciné par la goutte de transpiration sur le nez, mais il se reprit. "Peter, on dirait que tu n'es pas heureux de me voir."

"Tes capacités de déduction ne cessent de progresser. Ca doit être l'influence du FBI. Bon qu'est-ce que veux Neal ?"

Neal se racla la gorge et se lança dans son baratin. "Très bien. Tu es au courant du cas Pickering ? Celui des titres falsifiés."

"Je connais mes cas effectivement."

"Bien sûr. Tu sais, le comptable manquant, Morrie Lewis ? J'ai peut-être un indice du lieu où il se cache."

Peter sembla enfin intéressé. "Où?"

"Il y a un entrepôt reconverti qui paraît-il héberge des paris de haut niveau."

Peter jeta un oeil à sa clé, hésitant visiblement. "On pourra vérifier ça lundi."

_Mentir pour mentir…_ "La rumeur dit qu'il s'y trouve maintenant Peter. Il risque de partir à tout instant. J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de garder un oeil sur le lieu…"

"Mozzie ?"

Neal se contenta de hausser les épaules, inutile de citer nommément Mozzie. "Allons voir. On passe en vitesse, s'il est là, on peut mettre en place une équipe de surveillance."

Peter soupira et hocha enfin la tête. "Très bien, je prends mes clés."

_Attends, Peter y allait habillé comme ça ?_ "Heu… t'y vas comme _ça ?_"

Peter jeta un oeil à ses vêtements et haussa les épaules. "On va juste regarder non ? Il ne te connaît pas. Tu peux entrer, moi j'attends dans la voiture."

"Mais t'es tout… transpiré."

Il eut un nouveau haussement d'épaules. "Et alors, tant que mes mains sont sèches, je peux conduire."

"Non ! Enfin… je veux dire que j'allais conduire."

"Conduire quoi ? Me dis pas que tu as une voiture."

"Non, celle de June."

"Neal…"

"J'ai son autorisation Peter. Mais tu ne montes pas dans la voiture de June dans cette tenue."

Le regard que lui lança Peter était le récurrent "_Neal, qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ?"_ "Et bien, on prendra ma voiture."

"Peter, on prend tout le temps ta voiture. Changeons un peu. Et puis, t'as déjà voyagé en Bentley ?" Le regard rêveur de Peter poussa Neal à insister. "100% luxe, et on aura une bonne table à déjeuner si on arrive avec au restaurant."

Peter soupira et hocha la tête. "Très bien. Donne-moi dix minutes pour me laver et me changer. Tiens, emmène Satchmo faire un tour en attendant."

Neal regarda Peter monter les marches et s'autorisa un soupir. Il se pencha vers Satchmo, attendant d'arrêter de trembler avant de prendre la laisse et les sacs pour sortir le chien.

Comme prévu, Neal se gara à l'arrière du bâtiment, où la porte ne portait pas le nom du lieu. Il rentra, confirma avec Elizabeth que tout était prêt. Il traîna un peu en revenant vers la voiture pour pouvoir prétendre qu'il avait surveillé la salle de jeu.

Jusque là, tout allait… plutôt bien. Mais considérant la situation de son mensonge à Peter, il fallait rester sur ses gardes.

Il ouvrit la porte et traversa le parking vide vers la rue.

La Bentley détonnait horriblement dans ce quartier, heureusement Peter était toujours sur le siège passager.

"Alors, Lewis est toujours là?"

Neal hocha la tête. "Je pense que tu devrais venir vérifier toi-même".

"Je dois appeler du renfort ?"

_Ben dans la mesure où toute l'équipe de renfort est déjà dedans…_ Neal secoua la tête. "Non, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait du grabuge. Y aller discrètement sera plus avisé."

Fort heureusement, Peter accepta. Il hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture. "Très bien, allons-y."

Neal leva une main. "Ton holster va un peu à l'encontre de la discrétion." Il pointa la veste fine que Peter avait mise par-dessus son jean et t-shirt.

Peter enleva la veste et la tendit à Neal. "Tu as sans doute raison," approuva-t-il en enlevant le harnais. "Mais je n'y vais pas désarmé," ajouta-t-il, vérifiant la sécurité de son arme et la glissant à sa ceinture, dans le dos.

Neal lui rendit la veste, satisfait. _Il pourrait facilement lui enlever l'arme si Peter passait devant…_

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment. Neal passa le premier pour tenir la porte. "C'est au bout de ce couloir puis à droite," dit-il en faisant passer Peter devant.

_Et s'il poussait Peter par accident c'était à cause de l'obscurité… le revolver rentrait juste dans une armoire électrique vide qu'il avait repérée tout à l'heure._

Neal resta quelques mètres en arrière tandis qu'ils arrivaient au coin. Il faisait encore sombre, mais soudain les lumières s'allumèrent. Peter sursauta, porta la main à son arme.

Se sentant vaguement coupable, mais soulagé que sa mission soit enfin achevée, Neal s'avança et poussa Peter fermement en avant.

"Surprise!"

Il fallu une bonne heure avant que Peter, bière fraîche à la main, ne cherche des yeux et trouve sa proie. Il était stupéfait par toutes les personnes qu'Elizabeth avait rassemblées, mais il voulait parler à quelqu'un en particulier.

Il traversa la pièce, s'arrêta pour échanger quelques mots, ne perdant pas des yeux sa cible. Il y arriva enfin.

"Neal."

"Peter."

Neal semblait légèrement nerveux, cela n'arrivait pas souvent. "Je n'ai pas encore vu Morrie Lewis."

"Non ? Il est peut-être parti par une autre porte ?"

"Peut-être. Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de paris non plus."

"Là je t'arrête, j'ai personnellement entendu des paris sur une partie de babyfoot il y a dix minutes."

"J'imagine qu'il faudra jeter un oeil alors."

"Tout à fait."

Peter prit une gorgée de bière et s'appuya sur le mur à côté de Neal. "Tu m'as menti."

"Peter…"

"Après que tu m'aies dit que tu ne me mentais _jamais_."

"Je pense vraiment que ceci ne devrait pas compter."

"Tu veux dire que tu n'as _pas_ menti ?"

Neal soupira, hésitant un moment. "Je dis qu'il y avait des circonstances exceptionnelles et que par conséquent ceci ne devrait pas être retenu contre moi."

"Circonstances exceptionnelles ?"

"Oui. Ton épouse m'a obligé Peter !"

"Ma femme t'a obligé. Et comment ? Elle avait un révolver, un couteau ?"

"Pire. C'était _Elizabeth_." Neal lui fit face. "Peter, combien de fois as-tu réussi à dire non à ta femme quand elle voulait vraiment quelque chose ?"

Peter réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. "Pas souvent", finit-il par admettre en riant doucement. "Très bien, j'oublierai le mensonge pour cette fois."

"Merci."

"Mais tu sais que je déteste les fêtes surprise."

Le sourire de Neal avait quelque chose d'énervant. "Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que tu as ce sourire sur ton visage depuis qu'on est là. Allez, admets-le Peter, tu t'amuses."

Peter envisagea une réponse du style "_un bon arnaqueur n'admet jamais rien"_ – mais il savait que ça ne marcherait pas cette fois. "C'est vrai," avoua-t-il.

Neal sourit et sirota sa boisson.

"Oh, puisqu'on parlait de révolver," dit Peter. "Il semblerait que le mien ait disparu."

"Je suis sûr qu'il est à l'abri."

"Si tu en es vraiment sûr…"

"Je le suis. Peter, je ne pense pas que tirer par accident sur l'un de tes invités faisait partie des projets d'Elizabeth."

"Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait apprécié." Peter regarda autour de lui. "Donc, certaines personnes font des paris sur les jeux hein ?"

"Apparemment. Qui aurait cru que des citoyens honnêtes puissent être aussi sournois ?" Le sourire sur le visage de Neal pouvait tout à fait être décrit comme sournois. "Alors prêt à un petit pari ?"

Peter sourit. "Combien d'argent es-tu prêt à perdre ?"

"De l'argent ? Allons Peter, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver beaucoup mieux."

Peter y réfléchit un instant. "Ma foi, tu te débrouilles bien dans les hauteurs. J'ai des fenêtres au troisième étage qui ont besoin d'être nettoyées."

Il du se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire face au visage dépité de Neal. "Des fenêtres ? Sérieusement Peter ?"

"C'est ma mise. Quelle est ton offre ?"

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour trouver une réponse. "Il y a une nouvelle exposition Renaissance au Hilstron le week-end prochain. Je veux y aller."

"Le Hisltron est en dehors de ton rayon."

"Ben ça ne serait pas vraiment un prix si c'était dans mon rayon."

Peter était obligé d'admettre la validité du point de vue. "Très bien, donc, mes fenêtres contre ton expo. Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tente ? Babyfoot ? Hockey ? Bowling peut-être ?"

Neal passa son bras autour des épaules de Peter et l'entraîna dans la pièce. "Peter, que dirais-tu d'une partie amicale de billard…"

_**Note de l'auteur : joyeux anniversaire Tim DeKay, 12 juin!**_


End file.
